Nicky's Story
by Starbuzz Flits
Summary: It's summer at Mouseford, and Nicky has returned to the ranch to stay with Naya. Follow Nicky's story as she manages to land herself and the other Thea Sisters in the midst of yet another adventure in frigid Australia. K plus for the later chapters. R&R-ing is encouraged. :)


**This is my first fanfic... Please be nice in the comments. Thank you. Leave a review; they're appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Mellie, whom you will soon meet.**

* * *

"Naya, it's so nice to see you again!" Nicky squealed, jumping from the camper and running to embrace her grandma.

"Hello, Nicky," Naya said warmly, hugging Nicky. "How have you been? I hope you and all the other Thea Sisters are well?"

"They're all fine, Naya, and so am I," Nicky said, pulling her hoodie on tighter and watching her cousin Billy come up the path with her suitcase. It was not very large, and she could have carried it herself, but Billy had insisted. Nicky was sure he was only doing it to impress the tall, attractive female mouse standing next to Naya on the porch wearing a pink parka.

"Nicky, this is Mellie Flint," Naya explained, introducing them. "She studied in the same college as Billy and is now a rising scientist. She asked Billy if he knew any places she could go to study wool and how sheep grow it, and he suggested coming here. She'll be here the rest of the summer. Mellie, this is Nicky, my granddaughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Flint," Nicky said, smiling politely at Mellie and holding out her hand to shake.

Mellie took her outstretched hand and smiled back, flicking a long curl of brown hair over her shoulder casually. "You too, Nicky. Call me Mellie, please."

"Go get washed and changed, Nic, and we'll all talk over dinner," Naya suggested as Billy came up to them. "I can't wait to hear about the latest adventure of you Thea Sisters!"

Nicky nodded and scampered up to her room, the smile still lingering on her snout.

* * *

"And then Pam and I rowed the raft all the way downstream. There were a few large rocks that we had to avoid, and Colette's fur got splashed more than once, but we made it safely back to the Research Center," Nicky finished. She sighed nostalgically. "That was one fabumouse adventure."

"It sure was," Mellie agreed. The scientist was picking at her food and listening to Nicky's stories attentively. "You and your friends are brave mice! What do you call yourself- the Thea Sisters?"

"Yes, after a good friend of ours, Ms. Thea Stilton," Nicky said. "She teaches a journalism course at Mouseford, where we study. She's very nice and documents all of our adventures."

"Thea Stilton... why, that name seems familiar," Mellie mused.

"She contributes to _The Rodent's Gazette, _right, Nicky?" Billy asked. At Nicky's nod, he continued, "Remember when me and Ted-"

"Ted and I," Mellie interrupted softly, frowning.

"-Ted and I found copies of that newspaper online and printed them out to analyze for our current events project in college?" Billy said, his snout scrunching as he tried to remember. "There was some story by this Thea Stilton about one of the adventures she'd had with her brother and their cousin and nephew. It was pretty popular in college."

"I remember," Mellie said, her mouth quirking into a smile. "Thank you, Billy. Yes, that was it."

"Wow, I have to tell her that her adventure stories reached as far as Australia next time I see her," Nicky said excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"Speaking of adventures, Louisa enquired after you when I last saw her," Naya said to Nicky. "She wanted to know if you could run up to Nepabunna and spend some time with the Aborigines. Mitch and Lily's marriage is in two weeks, and the entire camp is being decorated in preparation. They'd love it if you could attend that!"

"Of course I will, Naya!" Nicky said happily. Then her expression fell a little. "I just wish the rest of the Thea Sisters were here as well so they could all attend it with me…"

Suddenly, Nicky's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. The caller ID said 'PAULINA'. Quickly, she pressed 'Talk' and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Nicky?" a familiar squeak said excitedly. "Hi! This is Polly. Are you at the ranch now?"

"Hi, Polly! Yes, I'm at the ranch now. What's up?" Nicky glanced around the dinner table quickly. Everyone was looking at her.

"I've got great news," Paulina replied. "My family's decided to come to Australia for the summer! They told me as a surprise just after I got home."

"That's awesome!" Nicky said, grinning. She missed all of her friends, and now she would get to spend winter with one of them... "When are you coming, and where are you staying?"

"Oh, we fly there in two days, and we were going to stay in Sydney..." Paulina said awkwardly.

Nicky's grin grew even wider. She knew Paulina wanted to stay at the ranch, but was too polite to ask. "Just a second."

Nicky muffled the receiver with one hand and whispered to Naya, "Is it okay if Paulina and her family stay at the ranch for winter? They're coming to Australia, and I want to invite them over here."

"It's fine!" Naya whispered back, smiling. "The more the merrier. Tell Polly she can come."

Nicky kissed Naya's snout affectionately and returned to the call. "Polly, you and your family can stay at the ranch as long as you want. I just checked with Naya. Why don't Billy and I come pick you up at the airport?"

"Oh, thanks, Nicky! I'll tell my parents that, then," Paulina said excitedly.

"You should also bring warm clothes. It's summer, not winter Down Under, and it's freezing cold," Nicky added.

"Okay! I bought this cute green sweater today, I'll bring that. I'll see you in two days, okay?"

"Alright, bye!" Nicky hung up with a pleased smile on her snout.

"Another one of the Thea Sisters is coming?" Mellie asked pleasantly. Nicky noticed absentmindedly that the older mouse was still picking at her food like she didn't want to eat it, although Nicky had finished the delicious dish in five minutes.

"Yes, Paulina," Nicky said. "She's from Peru. She's a shy mouseling, but she's _very_ kind, smart, and pretty, too! You'll love her."

"Great," Billy said. Then he pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'll clear the table, Naya."

"Thanks, Billy," Naya said. "Do you want to watch some TV, Nicky and Mellie?"

Nicky nodded and stood up before another thought struck her. "Actually, Naya, I think I'll go say hi to Stella. I want to go for an evening ride on her, too; I'll wear two jackets so I don't feel too cold. May I have a carrot for her?"

"Of course, darling. Take one from the kitchen. I'm sure she'll like seeing you again. And while you're on the ride, would you mind checking that all the sheep are in their pens and the horse stables are bolted?"

"Yes, Naya," Nicky said, grabbing a carrot, pulling on her jackets and heading outside into the night.

* * *

**The romance is coming... next chapter... *squee* Review! :)**

**~Flit**


End file.
